


A Bunch Of Tf2 Stories + Drabbles

by fairy_dxst



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ACCENTS ARE SNOTTY AND MESSED UP BECAUSE I CANNOT DO THEM, F/M, Multi, OC will be present in one then never again, Other, Sniper is my daddy, mostly will be self insert but imagine yourself instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_dxst/pseuds/fairy_dxst
Summary: Hiya! This is a bunch of stories I made that my friend suggested I post on here. Most of it is Self Insert me but you can switch yourself in that position. An OC is going to show up like once then never again so pretend that's an /Reader.I'll make more reader stuff soon so tags will be updated. May have slow update time with this since I am not much to use Ao3 if anyone reads this. ALSO THERE IS LIKE ONE SMUT but I might write more.
Relationships: Mercs from Tf2/Reader, Slight Medic/Self Insert, Sniper/Self Insert, Whole Mercs from Tf2&OC, Whole Mercs from Tf2&Self Insert
Kudos: 9





	1. "Turn that frown upside down!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friendoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friendoo).



> Love yourself always
> 
> Also if someone DOES read this you can request if you want since I can do ships, I personally only ship Soldier and Zhanna together but I can do stuff like Speeding Bullet or Napoleon's Complex. I will do smut also, stories might come slow however.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lady goes boom boom and team be :(
> 
> Isn't edited

“Hey, do you know people grieve in multiple ways right? If I die, I don’t want you to cry, I don’t want you to mourn. Keeping me in memory would be nice though! Just… when I die, smile. For me, at least. Why? Well, because when when I die, I want to know the last thing I made you do is smile.” She finished it with a smile as the pinks and oranges illuminated her face. When her doe eyes opened, they shined brightly while staring at the red orb rising over the horizon. Scout couldn’t tear away from the sight in front of him. It wasn’t the beautiful sunset, it was the girl in front of him.

She spoke with such calmness and so out of the blue, she made it seem like she was to die that day. Luckily, in a gruesome way, she only died two days later. Scout wished to see her soft features being illuminated by the orange sparks in front of him like that day. All the mercs crowded in front of the fire. Tiny firebugs jumped out of the deep heat and danced around in the silky dark sky before wisping away to join the stars. The Boston man wondered if she would be upset up there, along with the speckles of salt along that overstretching black canvas; he wasn’t smiling, none of the mercs were. Scout would try to lighten the mood but in his gut, he felt it wasn’t the time.  
Medic tightly held a cloth in between his hands. He was holding it so tight his knuckles were turning white, a nice contrast on the red bandana. It belonged to her, she always wore it. Whether it be tied into a cute bow or tied into a mask. Everyone felt bad for Medic, since he felt like it was his fault; his fault that she died. It wasn’t though and everyone knew that.

It was the damn Blu team. It was their fault, especially one lanky individual from that group. The mercs bet their hearts that he didn’t know what he did and if he did, they knew he didn’t give the slightest damn. ‘1 less filthy individual to deal with’ he would snort as he threw the finished cigarette down to the sandy floor, rubbing it the ashes away before grabbing another one and lighting it up.  
“We need to stop moping around! This isn’t what sheila would want! She risked her loife for us, rememba what she told us? It may be hard, but we need to smoile. For her sake at least…” The australian threw his hat to the ground in frustration, grabbing glossed over eyes to his directions. Sniper never lashed out, it was rare. Of course they would have to listen now. It was for her sake. She wanted them to smile. Sniper rubbed at his now messy locks and sat back down, muttering a small apology for breaking the silence that kept a strong shackle on all of them.

“Do not be sorry, bushman. You are right. Zhis is none of our fault. Not even yours, Medic. Quand je mettrai la main sur lui, il mourra plus horriblement qu'elle n'est morte…” Spy patted Sniper on the back before continuing, “We need be strong, especially if to get revenge on zhem. Of course, notre petit soleil would not approve of such a zhing, but she would approve of us being strong. Of us zhinking about her in a positive light.” He stepped on the cigarette butt before putting another one of the cancer sticks in his mouth. It was his 12th one of the day. Of course, it isn’t that bad considering he smokes about a pack a day, but he smoked them non stop. Her death took a toll on all of them, even if they weren’t so friendly with her when she first joined (cough spy cough).  
“Heavy miss leetle girl’s smile. We smile for her since she smile for us.” Everyone nodded with Heavy. Engineer looked solemnly into fire as he played her favorite song on his guitar. Now, you might be wondering. Who are these people sad about? Well, a girl named Delilah. She was their own personal sun, lighting up a room whenever she walked with his bright toothy smile. She was like their mother away from home, taking care of them even if it hurt her own health. 

It started earlier in the day. She was walking down the halls with Scout, laughing at each other’s jokes. Even if Scout was an absolute prick, she still listened to him. She was nice to everyone, hell, she might have been able to befriend a serial killer (these people were not serial killers, one is a job and other is mental illness). They both heard a noise and walked to it. A spy somehow infiltrated the base. 

Scout yelled at her to get back as he quickly scanned the room for a weapon. What he didn’t find was the blue dressed frenchman in front of him, aiming a gun at him. Delilah might have been a faster thinker but she wasn’t faster than the boston and she knew that well, well enough that she took it to her grave. She pushed Scout out of the way right as the bullet shot through the air as it whizzed it’s way through her abdomen. She yelled at the frightened male to run and get the others, that she’ll be fine. It was an empty sweet nothing. He ran, faster than he usually does as another gunshot banged louder than his heart in his ears.  
When the gang arrived, the enemy spy was towering over her corpse. She was barely breathing, maybe not at all. Of course, 9 vs 1 is much more than fair for the red team. Medic rushed to the dying girl’s side. She smiled weakly at the german man as he tried to heal her. He was scared. It wasn’t working. She softly ghosted her fingers over his cheek. She longingly looked towards the others and back to the figure leaning over her, heartbreak evident in his eyes. The words that Medic spoke to her lowly left her pale lips. 

“Du bist ein guter Freund. Remember when you told me that…? I gotta be honest, I almost cried because… because that was one of the nicest things anyone has told me.” She tried laughing but ended up in a coughing fit, “You are all good friends to me, the best in fact. I don’t think I’ve had a… a true family until I joined you guys. I gotta thank you for that, so please, don’t cry, my friend.” Her eyes started to flutter close as Medic panicked.  
“Delilah…?” She continued to keep her eyes closed, resting forever. The others waited outside the respawn room as Medic rushed her body to the Medbay, knowing that something was clearly wrong since healing her wasn’t working. They stood there for 5 minutes before Soldier busted through the door.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF WAITING. MAYBE PRIVATE IS JUST WAITING FOR US TO COME HUG HER! SHE SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW” Soldier smiled happily and unknowingly before accidently breaking the rusted metal off the hinges. They scanned the whole room, not one sight of the red bandana bow. They all had one thought, ‘Where was she?’ Spy, Pyro , and Heavy decided to wait to see if she would come back while the other 5 went to the Medbay. By the time they made it, Medic walked out of the big doors. Scout looked excitedly in anticipation but it quickly dropped as Medic took his glasses off and held them. He couldn’t make eye contact with the others.  
“She… she is gone. I tried my best to revive her, I even tried playing god and bringing her back to life. When I checked her heart, zhat’s when my zheory was proven right. Ze zhing I implemented into all of your hearts not only works so I can activate my Übercharge but it also works to send you to ze respawn when you die. Hers was somehow busted, even though she never fights. It… it confused me but it is that.” Soldier didn’t understand, him processing it the slowest (even though Scout probably was slowest in the brain and not in speed). 

“What do you mean, maggot? She… she isn’t coming back?” Soldier innocently asked. It couldn’t be true. Sniper patted Scout’s shoulder in a comforting way while Demo rested his on Soldier’s.  
“No she isn’t! Sie ist tot, du Idiot!” Medic gripped his glasses with such force that they almost snapped as he took a booming step closer to Soldier. He involuntarily stepped back, Medic was a force to be reckoned with when he was mad, they all were but Medic was the worst he could toy with your life in his hands. A hand was placed on Medic’s shoulder and he angrily glared up. He was met with Sniper’s soft gaze and calmed down. Sniper could calm any tense situation down while Engineer took his turn comforting Scout. Medic softly apologized to Soldier and placed his glasses back on his face. Soldier forgave him, he could understand. He would act the exact same if someone asked him the same thing. 

Engineer decided to tell the 3 mercs still waiting down the long hall and Sniper guided Soldier and Scout to outside. Medic went back into the dark abyss of his lab to quickly mourn in front of her body. The 3 others were obviously crushed as well. Spy muttering a ‘je vois’ before walking away to his smoking room to down a bottle of wine. Pyro sobbed while Heavy comforted them, looking sadly down at the one who might be taking it the worse. Heavy knew Sniper was hurting too, seeing past his glasses. Heavy knew that Sniper and Delilah had a strong connection, especially after the ‘Midnight Moon’ incident everyone called it. Delilah had a strong connection with everyone, but probably not as strong as Sniper. They were almost conjoined at the hip after it. They always tried watching each other’s backs.  
Sniper was hurting deep inside. This was the one moment where Sniper could have repaid her for the incident. He could have saved her like she saved him, but it was too late. He trapped himself in that camper of his until now, where they were looking into the fire.

It reminded them of when Delilah decided to hold a bonfire. It was a moment no one would forget, especially when Demo broke a metal table in half explaining ‘Look! O’m gonna do a bAckflip!’ The two halves of the metal table are still lying somewhere. They all shared a laugh when recalling that memory. They started recalling more and more positive ones. Like when she dressed up and pretended to be Spy for the day or she and Scout challenged themselves to eat as many grilled cheeses as possible until Engineer walked in. Laughter and cheers echoed through the night sky.  
As Scout had his head thrown back, laughing his heart out to full extent, he opened his eyes dully. He saw a shooting star pass by. Then, slowly but surely, there were more and more. They all agreed that it was Delilah’s doing up there, happy and proud that they are smiling. Smiling for her as she is smiling for them.


	2. "Turn that frown upside down!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little explanation that is for how my self insert met the mercs. Was orignally in a smut but was too long.
> 
> story is not edited. has guard dog in it because I discovered him around the time I wrote it and he is *chef kiss*

Alyssa was good friends with Scout, they knew each other since they were children but Alyssa was on a trip to Boston so she never saw him again for years until when she was on a trip to Tuefort when she was 25. She gave him a friendship bracelet before she left to know when they found each other ever again. Here she was, outside a local chicken establishment when she saw a man walk out with the same exact bracelet as hers. She excitedly walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder, he turned around with a disgruntled face before it lit up.

“Hey hot stuff! Whatcha doing in a place like this? Ya know, I could take you to one that’s much better.” The man rolled his eyebrows and winked while Alyssa tried to stifle a laugh but she couldn’t and it bubbled out. The man looked at her confused but waited until she was done. 

“Is your name Jeremy by any chance?” Alyssa grabbed the arm that had the bracelet and held her own next to it, comparing them. Yep, it was the same bracelet. Yellow, red, blue with their names in white. It even said ‘Jeremy on his’.  
“Hey! Don’t need to get needy, toots! What are you…” He looked down and saw the bracelet, he saw ‘Alyssa’ on the girl’s bracelet, “Holy shit, it can’t be. No no no no no it can’t! Alyssa! Is that actually you?! The one who I dared to eat a rock and she actually did it?!” Alyssa laughed and held both of his hands as the man set down the bucket of chicken after accidently almost dropping it. She nodded and smiled widely as he gave her a giant hug. They spun around and laughed, finally meeting each other again after 15 years. Of course, they stopped since people were looking at them weird.

“Oh god! What have you been doing for the last couple years?! I have so much to tell you! Like, ya know that nickname you gave me? ‘Scout’ since I scared those girl scouts one time? That’s actually the name that I was given at my new job, weird huh?” Scout let her go and they continued to talk, they held each other’s hand that had the bracelet hugging tightly against their wrist. Scout picked up his chicken and they walked back to his car or his friend’s van that he ‘borrowed’.  
“That’s so cool! I actually just kinda graduated veterinarian! Can’t believe you got a full time job before me, well, I still have to apply towards an animal hospital. How long have you been working for?” Scout leaned against the hood of the van and swirled the eyes on his finger. He snacked on a piece of chicken while thinking; Alyssa stole one when he wasn’t looking. 

“That’s so cool! We actually have a dog at our work and I bet he would love to see you! You’ve always been good with animals from what I could tell from those 2 days I hung out with you! Maybe you could join us? I don’t think we have a job slot open but it’s worth a try, it would be amazing to hang out with you everyday. The job stuff is a bit personal, but I could tell you once you join us!”  
Alyssa contemplated Boston's request. I mean, she was fresh out of veterinarian school, she needed the money and her part time job as a waitress could pay it. She needed to pay it quick and looking for a job could take forever. Might as well bite the bullet while she can.

“I’ll try it, don’t know if I can stand working in the same field as your annoying ass!” Alyssa laughed as Scout punched her shoulder playfully and walked around to hop into the van, Alyssa thought he was going to get a business card so she stood still until he honked the horn. She jumped in surprise and saw Scout laughing behind the windshield and beckoning her to hop in. She did as instructed.  
I can’t wait until you meet my uh… coworkers! Yeah, that word. Also, to buy some time, tell me how you got that scar above your eye.” Scout jammed the key into the ignition and revved the car up and he tossed the bucket of chicken to the girl next to him, which she thankfully caught. She smiled and started explaining away as the lanky man pulled out of the fast food joint.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“...and she has these glasses that frame her face perfectly and it’s just… how can you be so beautiful and exist?! Anyways, that’s what Ms. Pauling looks like and where to find her. Have you got a special somebody yet? I swear if you have one before me-!” Alyssa took in the information, even though it was very cheesily explained. She laughed and shook her head and stared ahead at the desert landscape.  
“Well, there was this one person. We didn’t last very long but we ended on good terms, they kinda remind me of you actually!” Alyssa busted out laughing as it looked like Scout choked on air. He quickly shook his head and did a double glance at the girl. “Have you dated anyone~?” Alyssa rested her head against her hand as she propped her elbow near the window. Scout proudly buffed out his chest.

“No but I guarantee you that Ms. Pauling will be Mrs. Scout! I bet I have a higher body count than you! Mine might be about 10, what’s yours~?” Scout wiggled his eyebrows again and Alyssa’s face turned a strawberry red as she covered her face in embarrassment, ‘Oh god, should I admit it?’  
She let out a weak ‘zero’ and Scout hollered in laughter, as he pulled up towards the base. Alyssa pulled her hands away from her face and rolled her eyes and looked around. ‘Weird, how did we get here? I swear I just saw a big rock a second ago…’ Alyssa looked around in confusion as Scout parked the vehicle and they both got out. They walked inside and saw a petite girl walking back and forth in front of a line of 8 men and 1 dog. She was mumbling a bunch of ‘Where is he?’ and ‘I’m going to kill him before he gives a semi-good excuse.’ 

The woman turned around and Alyssa could recognize that this was indeed Ms. Pauling; she was fuming mad. The woman marched up towards the two, throwing question after question at Scout before the person next to him caught her eye. Ms. Pauling stopped and turned towards Alyssa, about to ask ‘Who are you and how did you get here? Do I have to kill you?’  
“Hi, I’m Alyssa. I have been friends with Scout since we were children. He told me there might be a job opportunity? I have many skills to bring to the table so please let me know when I can have an interview.” Alyssa held out her hand to the woman who was 3 inches smaller than her (a tall 5’7 woman, sorry engie). Ms. Pauling hesitated as she studied the taller woman’s scar and shook her hand. 

“I could actually do an interview right now. Boys, go do whatever. At…” she studied the clock before turning back to the row of men (and one dog), “6:00 pm, be lined back here.” Ms. Pauling dragged Alyssa away and some people went to go do whatever and some stared at the new woman, or the new addition.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
“I just got my veterinarian’s degree, I have been an A through student all my life, I know how to defend myself and get along with others. I also know how to keep my mouth shut.” Alyssa stared at the woman ahead of her as she wrote notes down. The woman nodded her head, pausing to push the glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.  
“Good good, do you know how to clean and cook?” Ms. Pauling set her pen down and looked straight ahead while Alyssa merely nodded, “Good yes. I would say that you are hired, I would kill you but I don’t think that would sit well with Scout and the rest of the bodies I need to dispose of. The base has needed a cleaning for a while and I am not their babysitter so I will not do it for them. I also think Engineer has had strain with his back for cooking all the meals in this establishment for the rest of them. It would also be good to have a doctor that specializes in animals since we have one, or a couple… Welp! Welcome to the team! Please sign this paper!”

Alyssa took the contract and being as impatient as she was, signed it without reading over the details. Shouldn’t be that hard, right? Right? They shook hands and discussed more details since they had about 20 more minutes left.  
“There will be a class name, even though you aren’t really a class, for you tomorrow aslong with a room and uniform. We have strict guidelines around here so it’s best not to give out personal information and so we have stuff like that.” Ms. Pauling shuffled her papers and went back to checking them as the other female thought for a moment. She suddenly snapped her fingers and leaned back in the rusted chair.

“I already know a name. You know how imma be cleaning and such and you know that doctors wear a certain attire so they don’t get dirty? They are called Scrubs. My class name should be Scrubs. I think it will get some taking to get used to but I like it.” Ms. Pauling nodded and continued to grade paperwork. ‘Oh dear, another S name class…’ she straight out her purple dress and sighed in frustration.  
“I’ll let you continue whateva ya doing and go hang out with Scout and get friendly with the others? That sound good? Don’t want to bother you any more than I am.” The black haired woman replied with a simple ‘Yep. Thank you.’ as the brunette walked out. It didn’t take long until the lanky boston nose dived straight into her back and sent them both tumbling.

“OH GOD YOU SHIT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU” The two friends started wrestling down the hall into the living room, making Sniper choke on his coffee. They were too busy wrestling to hear Soldier scream ‘I wanna join too!’ and Sniper trying to stop him. When Soldier descended head first into the pile, no one expected to hear three very loud cracks. Everyone stopped and saw that Alyssa had a broken wrist, Scout had a broken back, and Soldier had a broken nose. Medic scoffed and dragged the three of them into the medbay.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
“Jou Dummkopfs! Jou injure jourself when ve are supposed to have an evaluation in about 10 minutes! Jou also hurt the new recruit! Speaking of vhich, vhat is jour name?” Soldier hopped off the desk after having his nose healed and Scout stretched out his back. He was about to speak but Alyssa slapped her hand over his mouth.  
“My real name is Alyssa but my class name is Scrubs. I officially start tomorrow.” Alyssa held out her hand but stopped realising it was the one with the broken wrist and laughed before shifting. Medic shook her hand and started to fix the other one and Soldier and Scout exclaimed ‘ANOTHER S! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY’ and hugged her which resulted in a scolding from the working doctor. She may have gotten friendly with most of them, but she has not gained their full trust and friendship.   
BUT I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT IN THESE FEW SHORT SCENARIOS

\---------------------------------------------------------

Scout: They were always close since but they got closer when they caught up and realized that they had a lot in common (loving soda, running fast, being dumbasses, and having daddy issues).

Soldier: It was about the time when she told him that both her parents were in the military so he dubbed her ‘a true american child’. It was also her hard working ability (he just saw her carrying two buckets of water on a mop while she carried it on her shoulders).  
Pyro: She never backed away from when they wanted to do tea parties or watch Disney movies or even play with their balloonicorn. She also seemed to be a little pyromaniac of her own self so Pyro accepted her.

Demoman: They couldn’t really bond over much, since Alyssa was more of a wine type but when she showed an interest in the card games and introduced him to her 8 ball pool table, they clicked with that. They also talked about the struggles of handling multiple jobs at once and high expecting parents. 

Heavy: Heavy was a little bit protective over Alyssa since she was a ‘small leetle girl’ compared to him and he had sisters he needed to protect. She proved herself worthy though over time and they bonded over books. More so Russian reading after she came up to him and said “I kinda learned that you were Russian and had a PHD in Russian literature so I wondered if you could kinda teach me some Russian or Russian literature? I’m sorry if I’m being confusing, I’ve always wanted to learn Russian when I was younger and I think you are really cool!”  
Engineer: They bonded over baking and cooking since Alyssa would be taking about ¾ of that pain off of his shoulders. Cooking with another is also really fun. They gotten really close when she shared her Banana Bread recipe though. 

Medic: They bonded over medicine though, duh. It was nice to have another “doctor” in the base to talk to so he wouldn’t just have to talk to his birds in Medic’s opinion. It also brought off stress of his birds or GD dying because he knows how to fix humans, not animals.  
Sniper: It took them a while to bond since they were both loners. They started getting close when Alyssa talked about camping experiences and they went off from there. He even helped to show her how to hunt since her mother always did it but she was never able to join her. They might have gotten a bit TOO close though :thinking:

Spy: First he tried hitting on her, but he slowly stepped off after she started flirting back. He appreciated a wine lover in the base though since it was just him and he couldn’t finish off all his 50 bottles of fine ol aged wine. She also brought up nice topics to talk about and discuss, even if some were a bit weird like “Do you think you can bite through your lip and make ends meet?” When she starts bringing those topics, he starts ushering to go to sleep and ‘You’ve had too much wine.’

Guard Dog: I mean, she was great with animals and she was taking care of him so how could he hate her??


	3. Wine Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spy and alyssa talkie but scout busts in with a move about man milk
> 
> storie is edited

Alyssa finished scrubbing the last plate before putting it on the dish rack to dry. She wiped her brow and smiled in content before taking off her gloves. All she needed to do today was relax. Her bones were aching and begging her to lie down. She turned around hearing the expensive clicks of shoes down the hall coming towards the kitchen.

“Alyssa…? Alyssa…? Alyssa- oh. Zhere you are ma chérie, guess what I ‘ave acquired.” Spy rounded the corner holding an object behind his back as he slinked his way into the kitchen and next to Alyssa’s side. Alyssa jokingly placed her pointer finger and thumb on her chin and looked up towards the ceiling.  
“Let me see… you got some new…. toys! Ya know, the sexual kind~” Alyssa patted Spy on the shoulder before taking her bandana off of the counter and retying it into a neat little bow on her head. Spy looked at her confused and shot her a couple of blinks.

“What? No, zhat was last week” Alyssa giggled as Spy pulled out a lavish looking bottle of wine from behind his back and proudly read the label, “Chateau Cheval Blanc 1943, brewed in Bordeaux Red Blends from St. Emilion, Bordeaux, France. Costs $2000 dollars.” Alyssa’s jaw practically slacked to the floor in amazement. Yes, they get paid handsomely but how was he able to obtain it? Alyssa hesitated, she couldn’t touch something so expensive like that.  
“THAT- oh, * ahem *, that is amazing Spy! I hope you have a good taste testing, I’m going to rest my bones in my bed so let me know if you need anything-” Alyssa was about to walk out the door but halted as Spy gripped the collar of her shirt and mid choked her. 

“Actually, mon adorable ami, I was wondering if you wanted to taste it with me. You are one of zhe only people in ‘ere who can ‘andle zhe unique wonders of wine and not zhat vile piss alcohol.” Alyssa clasped her hands over her mouth in excitement and jumped up and down gently while nodding so hard she might break her neck. Spy laughed at her enthusiasm and walked to his smoking room as Alyssa followed like an anxious puppy behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m surprised how I always seem to be near people who smoke. Not saying it’s a bad thing -except destroying your lungs but Medic probably already has that covered- it’s just my dad smoked and drank a lot. Alcohol was his main weakness but I can’t help but shutter remembering when he would smoke in the car and I had to bring my shirt over my nose; the only thing he would do is say ‘It’s not that bad, I have the window rolled down.’” Alyssa traced her finger along the crystal lip of the wine glass, it was her 4th glass of regular wine (well, as regular you can get in Spy’s collection of over $100 dollar wines) since Alyssa didn’t want to be a burden and ask for another cup of the new wine.

Spy for her was kinda like her anchor, her mini therapist. She could waltz into his smoking room and when she gave him that pout, he would sit her down with a glass of water and listen as she explained her problems; even sometimes offering a literal shoulder to cry on (but he would take his jacket off first because he didn’t want tears soaking it).  
He didn’t want to sound like he was bragging, but he knew he was a horrible father for abandoning his child but at least he knew he wouldn’t sink as low as Alyssa’s dad. She was able to forgive him though and move past it, that’s what Spy found most important however though. Even if he wanted to do something, it was her situation not his. He snapped out of his thoughts as Alyssa stood up and tripped over her feet, she wasn’t a heavy drinker but she could keep it down. He was surprised how she was only drunk about 5 glasses of wine, was the expensive one really that good?

He chuckled at his thoughts as he helped Alyssa sit back down. He ushered her to stay and wait for her head to clear up as he went to prepare her a simple glass of water. He’s an expensive man, he doesn’t just use regular tap water. He listened to Alyssa as she mumbled inconsistent stories about her childhood, often getting off topic; which kinda upset him because she was about to explain how she got the scar above her right eye before switching off to something else.  
“If men could lactate, how much easier would the world be. Like, would the milk taste different from women and if it did, would it still be consumable? Would the baby, if the parents had one, prefer the man milk over woman milk?” Spy almost dropped the glass but quickly snatched it back in his clutches before exclaiming a loud ‘What?!’ which prompted Alyssa to stare at him with a confused but angry expression that read ‘What do you mean ‘What?’ It’s an honest question!’.

“BOOM BITCHES, ARE YALL TALKING ABOUT MAN MILK?” Before Spy could coax Alyssa to explain herself, Scout busted into the room (not literally or Spy would have him by his head). The Boston man marched right past Spy and his yellings of ‘Get out! Alyssa is heavily drunk and needs to rest!’ and popped a squat right near the girl.  
“Hell yeah! Like, what do you think it would taste like?” Scout jokingly thought about it, or maybe seriously who knows, before snapping his fingers and pointing at the drunken girl. 

“What if I could produce chocolate milk” Alyssa shot up out of her chair and stumbled onto Scout who caught her easily but held her by her armpits like a cat. Alyssa didn’t stop chanting ‘Chocy milk’ as Spy continued to berate Scout to ‘Put ‘er down! Don’t ‘old ‘er like zhat!’ but the younger male just trekked away from him. 

“SCOUT JU- ugh! Just take ‘er to ‘er bed and let ‘er rest!” Scout closed the door to the smoking room and did not follow Spy’s instructions, he instead went to his room with Alyssa and they continued to discuss about man milk before passing out on top of each other.


	4. "The memory of my fall from grace in your heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CW: Ventie vent because I was sad one morning (aka panic attack mentions + PTSD)"
> 
> alyssa has a panic attack and medic busts into her room like shrek in the opening of the hit 2001 movie by Dreamworks called Shrek.
> 
> ALSO LETTIN YALL KNOW I HAVE POSTED A MAJORITY OF THESE ON DISCORD BEFORE HERE
> 
> I believe this was not edited??

Alyssa tugged at her hair and choked down a sob and bile coming up her throat. She didn’t get panic attacks, she’s never had a panic attack in her life. Why was she having one now, she felt heat travel up her body and redden her face and tingling her skin before fading out. Her legs trembled and she felt her head get dizzy. Her heart sped up as she tried to get as much air in her lungs as possible. 

She saw it in the mirror, she saw him behind her. His cold eyes, the hat slightly adjacent on his head. That is how this started. She couldn’t hold in longer as she let out a heart wrenching cry as she fell onto her knees. She wanted it to stop but she couldn’t stop thinking about him, he couldn’t leave her head. Another cry left her throat as the tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Dirt colored eyes glossed as rain seeped away from them, traveling down a pale sky of a flushed face.  
Rapid knocks were heard against her door but his words blocking them out, him banging on the door as she hid herself and her sobs. She didn’t want him to find her but it was a small house, he would have found her eventually and broke down the door. As mentioned, the door in this current time was busted open as a frantic german came in. She swiftly turned around and she felt her body hunch as the same hot wave washed over her body. The dark hair, the cold eyes… through her tears she swore this was him.

“Dad…?” The german gave a confused gaze and stood up straight as he saw as she flinched away and fell down. He gently reached his hand out and took a step forward as she frantically pushed against the harsh carpet to bump her body against the deteriorating wall.  
“Dad! I swear… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry… please… I’m not disrespecting you I swear… please calm down…” Alyssa curled herself into a ball and tucked her head into her knees as Medic pieced two and two together. A panic attack, she thought he was him. Alyssa didn’t like talking about him much, mostly when little snippets or when she was drunk. He occasionally heard her talk about him when he passed by Spy’s smoking room. The german rushed forwards and held the girl in his arms and smoothed out her hair.

“Relax Fräulein! It’s okay! Deep breaths, close jour eyes and take deep breaths. Oh je, ich kann nicht denken… focus on jour breathing. Repeat ahfter me, ‘He is not here anymore’. Okay, just repeat it and take deep breaths…” Alyssa held her head against Medic’s head and tried regulating her breathing while repeating the line. ‘He is not here anymore’ ‘He is not here anymore’ ‘He is not here anymore’.  
“He is… not here anymore” Alyssa opened her puffy eyes and focused them on the patch stitched into the doctor’s milk white coat. Her eyes focused on the threading like little maroon hills against a yellow sunset. She started to breath normally as she focused. Medic felt her calm down and just held her. They stayed like that for a couple seconds even though they felt like an hour.

“Vould jou like to talk about it? If not, zhat is fine. Ve can… stay like this if jou vant.” Alyssa hoarsely spoke out ‘Water…’ and pointed towards the water bottle on her desk. Medic nodded and went up to get it and gave it to the brunette as she cooled her scratchy and aching throat.  
“I thought I saw him, my dad, in the mirror behind me when I was brushing my hair. His cold eyes were staring into my soul and I froze up. I don’t know how to explain it well, hell, I’ve never been good at explaining my emotions,” Alyssa chuckled as she wiped more tears away from her eyes, “it felt like I was in a paper boat floating away from the comforts of the sandy beach and the cold sea was tearing my boat down. I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t keep the vicious storm in a bottle anymore. The storm broke out like the paper boat was ripped into pieces and flying everywhere around me as I sunk to the bottom. The words moving too fast for me to read so I held my breath and waited, hoping that I could find it in me to swim up and remain unscathed.”

“But Meine Liebste, could jou see ze real me? Can jou feel me bringing you up to ze surface and out of zhe storm? And I held jou and vill hold jou until jou are able to find ze words to explain it to me. I vill vait for as long as it could take, even if jou can’t find ze words to make me understand.” Medic wrapped his arms around the present infront of him like a pristine bow.  
Alyssa smiled deeply into his coat and held him close. The violet sea became a calm ocean as seagulls squawked over the oak boardwalk as she calmly walked down it. The sea breeze sweeping the hair around her face as she breathed it in and looked behind her. She saw everyone instead of no one. She saw the bright light that she relished in, the chocolate eyes twinkling in the sun like the water in front of her. Alyssa breathed in the german’s cologne.

“I can see the waves, I can see you. I can feel the waves, I can feel you. I can hear the waves, I can hear you. The quiet usher of them as the brisk across the sand, as you do they same with your sweet nothings. Thank you.”


	5. "Steal my blood and steal my heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CW:refix of a pedo story, accents may be scuffed up, maybe ooc?, self insert oc, bj"
> 
> YES YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT FOLKS. "R E F I X O F A P E D O S T O R Y." Okay it wasn't actually pedo but the vibe was I didn't vibe with that vibe.
> 
> Alyssa toots Sniper's trombone in the shower ft. stinky scout
> 
> this was half edited

Alyssa was good friends with Scout even though many did not want to be. This includes all but Sniper, who was about the second person who could only stan him. Sniper was basically the dad that Scout never had, even if they were 1 year apart. Being close to Scout helped Alyssa become closer to Sniper, which was amazing for her. If she had to be honest, she fell head over heels for Sniper when she first heard his face. What she would do to hear him whisper sweet nothings in her ear. The girl snapped out of her daydream when Scout aggressively shook her. 

“Hey hey! Wanna ask Sniper if we can borrow his van to get some ice cream?! It’s reeeeaaalllyyy hot and I need somethin to cool me down!” Scout continued to hold onto her shoulders but started jumping up and down and shook her stomach up, making her nauseous. Ice cream did sound good though. Alyssa nodded her head and sat up as Scout grabbed her hand and ran outside, practically dragging her since she couldn’t get proper footing.  
They were outside of the large van in practically two blinks of an eye and stared at the looming door. Scout knocked repeatedly until they heard a large crash and an upset ‘Oi’m coming! Oi’m coming! One second!’ They looked at each other confused but focused their attention back in front of them as the sounds of a lock could be heard. Standing in front of them was a sleepy and shirtless Sniper. Scout had no problem since he was in and out of locker rooms when he was younger. Alyss though, ho boy. She could not take her eyes off. When she did, however, she couldn’t make proper eye contact with the Australian as her face was painted with a light pink. 

“Hey Snipes! Me and Scrubs here want to borrow your van to get some ice cream!” Sniper stared dead into the Boston’s lively eyes before simply saying ‘No’ and trying to close the door, but Scout stopped it with his foot. He tried bargaining with the sleepy man and finally after what felt like 10 minutes, he succeeded with the proposition of ‘getting ice cream for him too, free of charge’.  
“Foine foine, but could ya get somethin’ for me while you are out? I need some new plates since oi broke a few. Five plates should do, let me get my wallet…” Sniper slinked into the shadows of his camper as Scout trekked into the room, Alyssa stood outside though since he was probably putting on decent clothes as well. She was unfortunately dragged in right as Sniper was pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers. Alyssa silently gasped and turned around for privacy reasons. Her face became about x2 brighter red as Scout and Sniper made conversation.

“Here’s $20 dollars, simple vanilla. Thanks Scout, you too Sheila.” Alyssa turned around as Sniper’s voice became closer and she saw him fishing out money from his wallet. He gave Scout a pat on the shoulder (plus the keys) and Alyssa a pat on the head before taking his rifle and walking out. The flustered girl mumbled out a ‘Thank you Mundy’ and the cheerful Boston screamed out a ‘Thanks man!’.  
They hopped into the driver’s and passenger’s seat as Scout started up the van. Alyssa jokingly flicked the little bobble head on the dashboard and mumbled ‘boom. headshot’. She looked around and saw Sniper at the watertower aiming the scope at them, she couldn’t see it but he was smiling as she ducked her head embarrassed and Scout drove off. 

Everyone didn’t know but Sniper really loved Alyssa. From the wrinkle to her eyes when she laughed or when she sticks a bit of her tongue out when concentrating on something. He was a Sniper, he had to take in everything around him, even small details but her, she somehow had his heart strings wrapped around her slender fingers. He wondered how they would look wrapped around his-. Sniper shook away those thoughts after accidentally leaning back too far and almost smashing a jar of jarate on the floor. He dragged a rugged hand down his tired face as he wondered how to make the first move, since he knew she was too shy to.

\-------------------------------------------------  
“So here are ya plates and the ice cream! I’ll see you too later since I gotta go wrestle with Soldier, wish me luck on not having my spine split in two!” Alyssa giggled and wished Scout farewell, the girl was staying behind to help wash the plates and put them away (you don’t know if some random kid licked them and gave them herpes). She rolled up her sleeves and was just about to start scrubbing away as Sniper put away the vanilla ice cream and glanced at her.  
“Hey sheila, you don’t have to do that now. I was thinking that maybe um… you would want to take a shower? Oi know that sounds a bit weird but I think it would ease the stress of having to hang out with Scout all day.” The Australian put his hand on the girl’s shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck with his other, obviously nervous. A river of dusted pink followed across the ravine of the girl’s pale face and she nervously nodded. They headed to the bathroom and both shared a look.

\-------------SMUT TIME----------

Alyssa kneeled before the naked Australian and gazed at what was infront of her. She had never done this before, so she was a bit scared. She looked up and Sniper nodded at her and she looked back in front of her.  
She inhaled and blew hot breath on his cock and licked the tip. She took the member into her mouth and swirled her tongue around and used her hand to pump the end. She heard Sniper hitch his breath so she started slowly bobbing.

“Are you sure you haven’t done anything like this sheila? You seem like a natural…” Sniper heavily breathed out as he grunted. Alyssa went a bit further but enough so she didn’t choke. Sucking dick in the shower sure was a weird first time experience. She heard a snap and questioned what the male doing above her. She felt something in her hair and realized that he was washing it. She giggled, sending vibrations to Sniper (she could tell because he slightly tugged her hair) but didn’t say anything about it. It was weirdly calming.  
“Tilt your head ba-” Right as Alyssa was doing so, they heard loud knocks. The Australian and the Asian froze as the loud Boston continued to loudly knock, trying to see if he could borrow Sniper van’s to get a bucket of chicken. Alyssa decided to quickly hurry up as Sniper shakily tried telling him to kindly fuck off. It went silent and suddenly Sniper reteched forward, supporting himself by holding his forearms against the cool tile. Alyssa was fully deepthroating him now.

“W-wait, oi’m gonna-” Sniper bucked forward and cummed into Alyssa’s mouth as she had to swallow it since he was kinda caging her in. He panted for a bit before remembering Scout was still outside, he rushed out of the shower to go address the little gremlin. Alyssa watched before shrugging and standing up, finishing washing her hair.


	6. It felt so good to just be held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CW: None except Self Insert ship if that harms ya, one of my favorite stories i made so far so if you criticize it; i will cry violently."  
> ALSO THIS WAS BASED OFF OF A DREAM I HAD AND IT WAS FUCKING DELICIOUS.
> 
> I and Sniper be chillin at the same inn and we be bondin over stuff like beyblades or junk.
> 
> Story has been edited

It was just me and the lanky Australian. Well, also the people who owned this home. They decided they could make a quick buck in their makeshift bed and breakfast by allowing us to book the same night together. Situation is, the room I was supposed to be staying in had some ‘difficulties’. Like, the heat not going to that room so if I stayed for more than an hour, I would have frozen to death type of problem. So I had to sleep on the couch in their living room, which was fine by me since I could have access to the tv all I want.

While I was twiddling my thumbs sitting on the couch, my other nighttime partner came along. He apologized to me about the room situation (don’t know how he heard about it but hey, small house) and offered if I wanted his room. I kindly declined, saying he needs to have what he actually ordered instead of me. He chuckled and sat himself down on the other couch.  
“So, I have the TV all to myself. Want to watch anything?” After my question, we started talking more (and flirting but not that now). I described how I came to find this greedy nook and so did he, albeit, more restrictive with his wording if you catch my drift (he was hiding something). I just placed dull static in the background as we talked, the light blue reflecting off his yellow sunglasses, I could barely make out his glossy eyes behind them. I tried reading into them like a foreign tale before we locked eyes. I turned away and we continued to chatter, but that stuck with me; there was something mysterious but obvious about this strange individual.

Maybe… we both needed to be held, comforted, molded with another. Even in our joyous conversations, we both felt distant. We both knew boundaries, but we knew them too well, like we were scared to make a brisk touch of the hand and have the other ridicule us for it. Acting like we were whipped like rented mules (thank you engie for that simile). Perhaps, we needed each other. The more we talked, the more we opened up. Slight touches to the shoulder, a playful shove; we soon forgot about the mental barrier we kept up. Soon we were chasing each other in the small living room.  
“Shush! You need to be quiet! The owners are sleeping!” I yelled at him in a hush tone, laughing as I backed myself into a corner. He didn’t care, his toothy smile stretched from ear to ear. Right as I turned my back, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. Bubbles of laughter erupted from my stomach as my heart pumped blood to my cheeks, redding them from the stronghold around me. Damn, these people must be able to sleep during a 9.0 earthquake because they sure didn’t make any complaints, but why would they? People are paying them to stay here, should have set some ground rules if you wanted us to keep it down. 

He placed me down on the plush ottoman and he sat down next to me. My pinky lightly draped over his big calloused hand. I swayed the finger over his knuckles and thought of a subject so he didn’t call me out on this… this weird behavior on my end. It was uncommon for me to be affectionate, I think it was the same for him. I couldn’t see but I could feel him next to me, and he didn’t move or flinch or shy away. I smiled lightly, the red toning down to a soft pink as my ears still felt hot and buzzed with the mingle of our laughter that faded out.  
We continued to talk, but I could feel that we were both soon letting us be taken by the clutches of sleep. We didn’t want to leave each other, I felt. Or maybe that was just me. Maybe I didn’t want to leave him. Maybe I felt myself becoming too attached to another person, if so, my heart will only break when we leave each other when the sun shines it’s soft glow on my running tears. It was harder to come up with topics, occasionally dropping some to come up with a new, only to come out blank. I felt him stiffen next to me and I dropped a curious glance towards him. He politely put a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. ‘What a gentleman.’ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

“You seem awfully tired, why don’t you rest… ” It was more of a statement than a question, telling him to go to bed. I forgot to lace my words though, what I really meant was: ‘Why don’t you hold me and whisper sweet nothings as you brush out my hair as I kiss along your sun soaked and moon drunken face. We bask in each other's heat and when the sun illuminates your bright eyes that shine brighter than the yellow orb itself, we travel alongside each other. We deserve each other, being shunned in our own shell and never allowing ourselves to touch another with loving affection.’ Of course, I was too nervous. What if he looked at me weird and ignored me for the rest of forever?  
He nodded and walked off to go to his room. Was I really that blunt? Was I really that foolish? To think, I deserved affection as greatly as his? To think, I could sprawl across his chest and take in the high of the morning dew as we basked in each other’s comfort? No, I was just a silly girl. I hoped for too much. I bowed my head as the light blue washed over my tired eyes.

I turned the TV off and climbed into the makeshift bed on the couch. I draped the heavy blanket across me, but it wasn’t as heavy as my heart. It wasn’t warm when he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled further into the pillows but I never closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I continued to look into the dark abyss of the hallway, hoping that he would come out and embrace me. Maybe, I was getting my hopes up. I felt my eyelashes flutter against my skin as I decided that I should just close my eyes and accept the moon lulling me to slumber, even if I didn’t feel tired.  
I felt movement in front me and with the hope that sparked in my eyes, I moved back. The couch was small, but it was just big enough to squeeze in two people. I saw the moonglow illuminate his face, he looked hesitant. He crawled in next to me and draped his arm across my hip as I moved closer, to snuggle my face into his chest and drape my arm the same way across him. I breathed in heavily as he rested his chin on top of my head. I tangled our legs together, fearful that he would just leave me. It was like he somehow read my mind as he gently combed his fingers through my hair. I decided to get right to the point. 

“I think I love you… do you feel the same?” My eyes drooped as I drank in this feeling, if he didn’t accept: I was fine. I was just cherishing it for as long as it may last. Of course, I was smart, just sometimes I used my brain to overthink situations. However, he helped put endorphins into my brain and allowed me to process this situation. He couldn’t say no, if he did, why was he doing this. I felt him nod against my head. Maybe he was tired, I was too but I needed answers.  
“What does this mean? Are we lovers now?” My heart twisted and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. The heat and color rose back up to my face and I felt my ears burn again, I tried snuggling deeper into his chest to try and get rid of it. The way his chest rose and fell was like waves gently crashing against the rocks, it was slow and it was consistent; it put me at ease as I felt him nod again.

“How will I find you?” 

“We will leave with each otha when daown breaks.” His raspy but deep accent pushed me further into dreamland. I was the one to nod this time, I felt him slow down brushing in my hair as we both absorbed each other’s heat. We were both getting to the point of sleeping.

“Okay, but I have to change plans with my friend then.” His slight shift and grunt was my way of determining he heard and understood. I traced different shapes onto his arm as he lightly kissed my forehead; I heard soft snores soon come from him. I smiled warmly, I think I could get used to the noise. I wonder if he is a deep sleeper like me? If so, I’m happy we have another thing in common. I kissed his jaw and nose one last time before succumbing to sleep like my lover did. I can’t wait to see what he looks like when we see each other in the sunshine’s soft rays. I can’t wait to see his reaction to me as we hold each other's hand lovingly.


	7. Overly caffeinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CW: Self insert i guess, kinda ooc, don’t take it seriously (just a thing to take my mind off stuff and a writing refresher)."
> 
> Okay when writing this I didn't sleep at all last night so I was high basically. It's also based off of this one picture that an artist envisioned what the inside of Sniper's van looks like. I thought it was cool. PLUS THIS IS THE LAST STORY THAT I MADE THAT IS OLD, NOT RECENT. Anyways, story is Alyssa and Sniper enjoying a mornin while being the stinky squad. 
> 
> This story was edited.
> 
> boogaloo is a cool word.

Alyssa grumbled in her sleep. She lightly kicked out, landing her leg on another pair. The person she kicked herself on slightly stirred but continued to snore loudly. She rolled and bonked her head against the wall/window. She mumbled out an ‘Ah fuck’ and rubbed her head gently. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she smiled, leaning her head back and snuggling further. 

She sighed and faintly opened her eyes, seeing the sun peeking up before the horizon. She faintly laughed, surprising herself how she woke up this early. Usually Sniper would kiss her on her forehead before leaving to go do his job: being a mercenary. She would either wake up then or wake up an hour later. She cherished it when she would wake up right then, seeing his warm smile and his eyes lighting up when they softly looked at each other and she caressed his face.  
She tried stretching the best she could with Sniper basically holding onto her for dear life, but she wouldn’t change her cuddle bug for the world. The only thing she would change is him getting a using the fucking toilet in his camper and not using jars. That’s the only problem she will admit, what’s the point of having a bathroom to only use it for brushing teeth and showering? She gets back at him with her littering his van with stickers. She would snicker seeing his grumble finding one placed on the inside of the cabinet door, knowing he could spend about 30 minutes trying to remove it or just leave it there. 

“Sniper please, let me go. I need to get ready.” As much as she would love to spend the day in her lover's arms and feeling the sun’s glow illuminate both of their faces, she can never go back to sleep once she’s up. She felt him grumble a ‘no’ and dug his face into the crook of her neck. She rolled her eyes and contemplated her decisions; she could perform the electric boogaloo or accept her fate. Picking the latter might be the better option because it was a cross-fire day.  
“Fine fine, you owe me though. How about… buying me ice cream?” Sniper snuggled closer so she took that as a yes. She chuckled and patted his arm. ‘How is Sir Hootsalot doing? ‘What should be for breakfast’ ‘What are we even doing today besides this’. She rubbed her eyes and contemplated those thoughts. This was nice, but she still wasn’t tired; she was also getting very hot and needed to move.

“C’mon stinky, let me go” Alyssa turned around and placed her hands on Sniper’s face as he continued to grip her waist. As she is pushing his face away, she could see him open his eyes. He was awake! She giggled and pulled her legs up, pushing his abdomen away with her feet. He made many grumbles of protest, he might be stronger than she was but he was mighty tired.  
He suddenly let go of her waist but grabbed her wrists instead and pulled them down. He somehow pushed her legs down as well but who the hell knows how; he is tall and lanky, easily sneaky. He suddenly attacked her neck and face with soft, sloppy kisses. Her throat bubbled with laughter and it poured out as she tried electric boogaloo’ing out of his clutch. 

“Stop! You’re stinky! Stinky man! Let me go!” She heard him mumble something along the lines of ‘If I’m stinky then I’m making you stinky’. Wow, they were both childish; probably not as much as Scout or maybe even Spy (don’t tell him that) but who knows. Well, except Alyssa (she is pretty childish), but the point still stands. Said female pouted her lip and accepted defeat.  
After he was done with his attack of kisses, he gave a final kiss to the scar that marked her right eye and sat up. She sat up too and kissed the scar across his cheek and climbed to the end of the bed to get ready while Sniper gently patted Sir Hootsalot. She got ready in the bathroom, only one was allowed at a time in there because of how small it was. It could barley fit two people. When she exited, Sniper walked past her and went to go take a shower. ‘God, he must have pissed in one of those fucking jars.’ Alyssa let out a long ‘ugh’ and went to go make breakfast. 

She was halfway done when Sniper walked out and started brewing a pot of coffee next to her. They made small talk as she continued to cook, soon breakfast was ready and they both ate. Days like these were nice since they never happened every day. Alyssa smiled as she sipped her coffee and looked out the window as Sniper read one of the newest magazines that came in. She went back to eating as she lavished in this warm glow of a moment. She couldn’t wait for that ice cream.


	8. UH IMPORTANT?? ((UPDATED 12.09.20))

Okay so, I have been gone for a while. To be honest, I have been slipping out of the TF2 fandom and I honestly forgot I had this account. I won't make stories for this for a long time unless I get motivation. I'm sorry !! Writer's block just sucks for me.


End file.
